Life Goes On
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: RUEMINT fic, where Mint is afraid of the lightning scenerio...lol...kinda funny.


Hey there again...this is my first thread of fate fic so bear with me...review me too...

I believe strictly in Rue Mint pairings so...here goes...

Threads OF Fate

Life Goes On

Rue layed silently on his bed, crystallized silver eyes gazing peacefully out the window...as the bright golden flashes thundered upon the dark skies of nigh, in a type of calming reassurance that the world, through all its problems still thrived. That no matter what happened to him, life would still go on. Life would definitely still go on...

Knock

Knock

Wham

Rue stared upon the odd noise rising from his door. Maybe someone was trying to break it down...Mint...? Rue was pretty sure of it. Only one question still remained, why?

Knock

Knock

Wham

Rue stood, making his way to the door. Rue was about to open it, but the person on the other side was obviously sick of knocking and went strait to the wham segment, causing the door to split down the middle about five inches, not capable of withstanding the abuse. Rue herd the person on the other side of his door whisper oops...Rue sighed, eyeing the crack in his door, then opening it...Mint...

"He he..." Mint pushed Rue aside and walked into his room as though she owned it. Rue shook his head in defeat as he took one last look at his broken door before closing it. Rue looked to Mint, who had made herself quite at home in his bed. "Hmmm..." Mint looked thoughtful. "I think your bed is comfier than mine. I'm gonna have'ta go complain." Rue sighed, scratching the back of his neck, looking down. This was going to be a long night...

Rue took a few steps towards his bed. "What are you doing here?" Mint stared blankly at Rue's question. The candlelight flickered.

"Is that anyway to treat a princess?!" Rue sighed. Mint pouted, held her head high, and crossed her arms as she sat in Rue's bed, blankets and pillows sprawled around her.

"...Welcome to my humble abode..." Rue sighed. "Um...make yourself at home." Mint caught the sarcasm in his voice, but chose to ignore it, and simply settled with a loud humph noise in response.

Rue closed his eyes, regaining his composure, and sitting down on the edge of his bed. "What is it that I can do for you?" Mint smiled at Rue's sincerity.

"Well..." Mint looked to be in thought. Thunder rumbled out over the distance. Mint quickly sank into the covers. Rue raised an eyebrow.

"You're not afraid of thunder are you?" Mint looked offended.

"OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!" Rue looked skeptical. "I-I'm here because there is a huge military force trying to assassinate me."

"Assassinate?" Rue didn't seem convinced by her attempt of deceit.

"Yes assassinate...because I'm so high in importance n'all." Mint grinned. "And I came cause I need you," Mint pointed to Rue. "To protect me." Rue was about to say something...then thunder once again echoed across the land, making Mint jump and latch onto Rue's arm.

"You are afraid of thunder, aren't you?" Rue smiled.

"NO!!!!" Mint glared at Rue. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M GONNA GET ASSASSINATED!!!! AND I NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME" Rue shook his head smiling.

"Sure Mint..." Rue chuckled, "I'll protect you." Rue had to admit she was pretty creative.

"Good...cause if you didn't I could have your head!" Mint threatened. Rue gave Mint an anything but that look. Mint humphed again. Rue layed down next to Mint, who still held his arm securely. Rue sighed, getting under the blankets.

CCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBOOOOOOM

Mint jumped at the thunder and snuggled into Rue's arm. Rue tensed a bit then relaxed, putting his free hand on Mint's shoulder. Rue turned so Mint could full on attack him...which she did without much thought at the next thunder. She was really afraid of a lot of things Rue realized...wasn't quite as strong as she put herself up to be...but Rue didn't really mind protecting her...from anything...anything at all.

Mint slept soundly that night.

THE END or should I say Fin...lol...till next time...

AND DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
